Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer
Ellegaard is a Redstonist and a member of The Order of the Stone and a major character in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. Biography Appearance She has brown hair that curls at the sides of her heads and pale skin. Her armor has a brown/black tinge to it and gold around the collar and torso. She has red pants and brown shoes. When she is not wearing armor, she wears a white shirt under a brown jumper with dark brown pants and black shoes. Personality Ellegaard is very smart, as she has invented a lot of things involving complicated Redstone machinery, even almost inventing the Command Block. Like Soren, she is quite ego-maniacal, and she doesn't seem to think too much of non-Redstoners. She also seems to have a habit of shooting down up-and-coming Redstoners, Olivia in particular. Relationships Jesse Ellegaard does not respect Jesse at first, however, as the game progresses, she notices his/her talent as a leader, and even offers Jesse her armor. If Jesse chooses her armor, Ellegaard would inevitably die. Jesse would mourn her with the others. Olivia Olivia greatly respects Ellegaard as a Redstone Engineer and as an inspiring figure. She thinks highly of Ellegaard's opinion about her. However, Ellegaard often acts cold and prickly towards Olivia. Axel Axel and Ellegaard do not interact much during the story. However, when Ellegaard and Magnus disagree, Axel usually takes Magnus's side, which greatly annoys Ellegaard. Reuben Ellegaard feels that Reuben is a very adorable pig. She appears to be saddened at his death, if she is alive when the Wither Storm is destroyed. Magnus the Rogue Magnus and Ellegaard are often portrayed at odds, constantly argue and disagree, much to the annoyance of the rest of the group. However, when one of them is killed by the Wither Storm, their feelings about each other change. Gabriel the Warrior Gabriel and Ellegaard, as members of the Order of the Stone, appeared to be good friends. Soren the Architect Soren and Ellegaard have a good relationship and are good friends as members of the Order of the Stone. If Ellegaard is hit by the Wither Storm, Soren immediately rushes to her side and tries to comfort her by saying that she will be okay. He is quite saddened by her death. Ivor Ellegaard and Ivor were both members of the Order of the Stone, however, when Ivor left the Order, the two did not keep in touch. When Ivor unleashes the Wither Storm, Ellegaard is shocked and horrified at his behavior, and strives to stop the monster that he has created. If Ellegaard lives, then she will be very hostile towards Ivor and will not forgive him for what he has done. Items She mostly carries Redstone-related items. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Ellegaard has killed: * Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone, Zapped out of existence) Death (Determinant) Killed By *Wither Storm (Determinant) *Jesse (Indirectly Caused) *Petra/Gabriel the Warrior (Indirectly Caused) When Jesse is going to use the Formidi-Bomb on the Wither Storm, Magnus and Ellegaard will offer their armor. If Jesse chooses to use Ellegaard's armor, she will be thrown by the Wither Storm onto a tree and die due to her not having her armor. Quotes Trivia *In Episode 1, she wears a red helmet and brass goggles. However, she doesn't wear these in the rest of the series. *Her favorite food is bread, as revealed by Gabriel. *Ellegaard makes fun of Olivia by calling her "Madame Faints A Lot" and saying she was glad Olivia wasn't her assistant because she fainted. *Ellegaard and Magnus are the second pair of characters whom have to be chosen between, the first being Petra and Gabriel. **If Ellegaard's armor is taken, then she is the first main character to die. *In Episode 2, Ellegaard says that she dislikes amulets. *In Episode 4, after Ellegaard's death, Magnus mentions that she might have been one that still succeeded regardless of the command block. *In episode 2, if Jesse chooses to build a command block but does nothing, Ellegaard will shove Jesse. *Ellegaard is the only female character to be a member of the Order of the Stone. Gallery TLPYL Ellegaard Mad.png Ellegaardface.png 2s8STkj.png Ellegaard.png MCSM Ellegaard Dying.png TLPYL Order of the Stone Reunited.jpg Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Characters Category:Redstonia Category:Engineers